At First Sight
by AkuRoku95
Summary: Axel&Roxas meet at night in the college library, and Roxas feels kinda nervous around this guy and doesn't know why...
1. A chance encounter

Chapter 1

Roxas was bored out of his mind. It was late, he had no email, and nothing to do but wait for everyone to leave before he closed the library and went home. Not that he wanted to. All he would find would be Sora and Riku acting all lovey-dovey.  
>It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he get a girlfriend, he was so much better than that homo brother of his, why do the gay ones always get all the girls attention!<p>

...

"Hey." There was no response from the red head who had his head on the desk and was snoring gently. " Hello? We're closing. Hey, wake up!" He shook the man but that didn't seem to help.

"fshuof…nnn." The guy mumbled which probably meant something along the lines of 'piss off.'

"Yo, Sonic, your hairs turned red." Roxas spat out and instantly regretted when the man glared up at him.

"What did you just say about my hair?" said the half asleep, pissed off guy who didn't appreciate the hedgehog joke.

"Dude, I said, get out. We're closing."  
><em>'God how many times do I have to tell this guy.' <em>Thought Roxas.

"I have a name." The guy smirked at him, obviously trying to be irritating.

"Lovely, so do I, now get out"

"It's Axel." Said the guy said with a hint of humour in his tone.

"Roxas." He shot back.

"Nice to meet you." They said at the exact same time, breaking the tension.

Axel chuckled, then something occurred to him, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven." Roxas eyed the guy, wishing he'd just leave.

"Shit, already! No. I've got an exam tomorrow!" Axel was panicking he couldn't fail this resit or he'd be kicked out for sure this time.

"Just get up early." Roxas was sick of this, he wanted to sleep; he hadn't really slept for weeks – why did he do a History major! He groaned internally at his stupidity.  
>God, all those dissertations, he had to do tons of all-nighters and one of them he had to rewrite completely since it made hardly any sense - caused by the severe lack of sleep in the first place!<p>

"Dude, do I look like someone who gets up early? Just let me stay just for a couple of hours please?"

"No, I have work to do to, y'know. I don't have time to wait for you to leave." Roxas was growing more annoyed with the stupid red head.

"Please, I'm begging you here, would it help if I was on my hands and knees?"

The thought made Roxas laugh a little.

"Fine, but I have to stay here till you're done, so hurry up."

Roxas was about to walk away but Axel caught his hand and said,  
>"Can you find me some books? I'm completely lost when it comes to libraries."<p>

Roxas had no idea why his face suddenly felt like it was burning or why the hand Axel had caught felt like an electric current was passing through it. He snatched his hand away and went off in the direction of a book shelf he could hide behind. He didn't want to show that guy, wait.. Axel, his face.

"What subject?" His voice muffled behind a bookcase.

"Chemistry."

Roxas was getting annoyed again, all awkwardness forgotten.  
>"More specifically?" Not that Roxas knew anything about chemistry but he assumed he'd be able to find something of relevance to the topic.<p>

"Em… Demnyx said something about er…"  
><em>'I wish I had actually been to a lecture'<em>, he thought kicking himself internally. '_Well Saix did tell me to stop partying and start studying but… y'know…'  
><em>"Chemical stuff...?"

'_How he got into this college I'll never know,' _thought Roxas.  
>"Here." Roxas said averting his gaze.<br>_'What the fuck Rox!_  
><em>You Do Not Like Guys!<br>You Are Not A Homo-freaking-Sexual!  
>It's not your fault that Riku got us confused once.<br>We're twins; it wasn't your fault, so stop thinking up weird shit.'_

Ever since that happened he'd been arguing - in his head - about his sexuality.

'_But it was nic…Don't you dare finish that sentence…'_

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.  
>Roxas had been standing there with an angry expression for quite some time.<p>

'_Are you gay?' _He thought at the exact wrong moment.

"I am not gay!" His face went pale, so pale in fact that Axel got worried he was going to pass out, and put a hand out just in case.  
>"I-I'm going to the desk." Roxas childishly went to hide behind the library desk, tripping on the way, losing the rest of what little dignity he had left – if in fact he had any.<p>

'_Why the fuck did you say that!_' He hit his head off the desk a few times - '_Why, why, just why?'_

After a while, he thought he might as well get on with his history paper. '_Yeah, Fuck My Life.'_ He thought, bringing up his notes on the computer screen.

…

Axel went over to see how Roxas was and found him curled up under the desk asleep.  
>He couldn't help but stare, all of Roxas's defences were gone, his face so cute. Without thinking, Axel bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.<br>He placed his jacket on Roxas, it was cold but he didn't really mind.

…

"Hey, Roxy! Wakey, wakey!" Axel exclaimed cheerfully.

"Huh?" Roxas squinted as the light hit his eyes.

"I brought y' some breakfast." said Axel holding out coffee and a muffin.

"Thanks," Roxas said, sitting up, "Why'd you do that?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be hungry so… yeah." said Axel awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

It was strange that he wasn't cold, he thought, the heating must have gone off ages ago, that was when he noticed the jacket and thanked Axel again.

"I'll need to make this up to you," said Axel.

"No need, you've already done enough." But inside Roxas wasn't so polite -_ 'Hell yeah you do, you have no idea what it's going to be like trying to explain why I was out all night to Sora and Riku. I'll never hear the end of this!'_

"No, you let me stay here all night so em… er…" Axel's face was going so red it was starting to match his hair, "I'd like to take you to dinner." He said with a sheepish expression.

"Em…" Roxas didn't want to say _'as long as it's not… y'know a date or anything'_ but didn't wish to have Axel reminded of last night's random outburst….  
>"Fine."<p>

A huge grin spread across Axel's face, "Okay, I'll pick you up here at seven!" He looked at Roxas for a second, making the blond feel uncomfortable before remembering, "I've gotta go! My exam starts in like…" he picked up the clock on the desk, "Shit, it's started. See ya!" He said bolting it and forgetting to put the clock back.

"See ya." Said Roxas with a smile.


	2. Hot date?

Chapter 2

It was 10am when Axel had run out of the library and at the same time Demnyx walked in carrying his sitar with a very confused look on his face since he had just seen Axel run past him screaming some shit about an exam-resit?

"Dude, why you still here, weren't you meant to lock up last night? And why was Axel here?"

"Axel needed to study for a chemistry exam. He'd fallen asleep studying and wouldn't leave when I was trying to lock up, so I had to stay." But by the time Roxas had finished his explanation Demnyx was already sitting with his feet up on the desk, starting to play his sitar.

"You do know you're not allowed to play that in here?" said Roxas sarcastically. Demnyx just winked and stuck out his tongue.

"Bye." Roxas said as he threw the library keys at Demnyx then hurried out wanting to get home before Sora and Riku woke up - if he got there before that they hopefully wouldn't notice.

…

Roxas snuck into the apartment quietly and walked towards his bedroom where to his horror he found his brother and Riku naked in his bed. "WHAT. THE. FUCK. Get out of my room!" Roxas's face was scarlet, from anger - mostly - but also embarrassment as the covers weren't really covering much.

"What time is it?" Said Riku not even caring slightly, in contrast to this Sora was out of the bed and trying to gather up his clothes, his face was burning.

"Sorry, Roxas, we couldn't really see, it was dark, I did point out, later, it was your room..."

"I didn't care whose bed it was."

"What if I had been in here!" Roxas was about to kill Riku for his idiotic belief that nobody else's opinion but his mattered.

"Then, you'd have seen a great show." To which Riku earned a slap from Sora - though that just meant he was in range of Riku's arm which wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down on to the bed.

"But Roxas is here…" Sora said, struggling against Riku trying to push him away, turning an even darker shade of red.

"So…?" he kissed Sora's lips, making him go hard – to Roxas's complete horror - this was something he never wanted to see, he wished the floor would swallow him up, but obviously nothing that miraculous was ever going to save him from such a mind scarring situation - so he just left the room deciding to never speak or think of it again.

…

Roxas lay on the couch with his iPod in trying to relax and drown out the sickening noises - being made by those two morons – with Enaudi: The Waves.

He managed to fall asleep but he had a weird dream. Axel had found Roxas behind a shelf in the library he pulled Roxas close, he leaned down and kissed him gently then it grew and he could feel Axel's tongue gently parting his lips, Roxas held on to Axel and knotted his fingers in Axel's hair and pulled himself closer… he woke up. Sora and Riku were in the kitchen – fully clothed and failing to create anything edible.

"So, where were you last night?" said Riku, who was obviously in a bad mood at Roxas waking him so early… well at least early for him.

"I…" He paused for a moment trying to remember, after just waking up, but all he could remember was the strange dream. Em… think! "I fell asleep in the library."

"Sure, now who's the guy?" Riku said intrigued.

"What?" This came out at least three octaves higher than normal which earned him interesting look from both of his roommates as if to say, "There was a guy, wasn't there." It was all coming back to him now, unfortunately... "Go fuck yourself, Riku. There was no guy!" Roxas didn't like having to lie, but they'd automatically assume that something _interesting_ had happened. Though even to himself he thought he was sounding defensive which Riku totally picked up on.

"Come on Rox tell us." Said Sora, pouting.

"Fine, nothing happened at all I just fell asleep. I'm going to my room… on second thoughts, you two, if you haven't cleaned up any mess you made by the time I'm out of the shower, I will make you lick everything clean." They could tell Roxas wasn't kidding by the look he gave them - it even scared Riku.

"You can be so heartless some times, brother." Then Riku and him ran into Roxas' room and tried to clean up as quickly as possible. It wasn't necessary though Roxas stayed in the shower till there was no hot water left.

Roxas couldn't stop thinking of the dream, he shook his head as if that would get rid of the thought. The way Axel had held him, the way they had kissed… but that was a weird dream that was something that shouldn't happen – that he decided never would happen. Why would you even think that, he thought, that is sick!

"Roxas, we've finished you can go into your room again." Sora had called just as Roxas was getting out of the shower.

" 'kay." Roxas walked across to his room with only a towel around his waist. "By the way, if you ever go near my room again, Riku…" He glared at the moron, "I _will_ kill you."

"Hey, it wasn't just me!" Riku protested, "Sora was in there too!"

"Yeah, but you're mostly to blame." To which Riku had no truthful comeback, so he just shut up.

"See you later; I'm going for a nap." He heard giggling when he left the room, which he was pretty sure had something to do with his being tired after 'sleeping' all night in the library.

…

Roxas was rudely awakened by his phone bleeping to tell him about a message. Roxas blindly felt around for his phone. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the phone, unknown number… the message read: meet outside the library in an hour, Axel.

…Shit, that was half an hour ago! Roxas stumbled through the dark to his wardrobe and threw on the first thing he touched which happened to be, black skinny jeans and a black ran through the door barely remembering his shoes.

"Hot date?" said Riku sarcastically, but Roxas was too far away to hear.

…

Roxas ran to the library at full speed, when he got there he realised he was actually 15 minutes early but he only thought to check the time when he checked his phone wondering if Axel had called.

* * *

><p>Hey, I don't really know how it's going but so far I'm happy with this fic - appart from the mistakes I've only just noticed even after trying to edit it like ten times... but anyway I will correct them at some point and will hopefully update more regularly... probably...<br>Review and tell me how you like the fic, I'll do my best to answer them quickly :)


	3. 1 Vodka, 2 Vodka, 3 Vodka, 4

**Chapter 3:**

_Where is he_, thought Roxas checking the time again, 30 seconds had passed since he last looked. It was 6.50pm and he had been standing there studying the time for roughly 5 minutes and 34 seconds. _Come on, Rox! Stop being so weird he's only doing this to say thanks. Just go into the library and read something! _

When Roxas walked in he saw Zexion at the desk writing out notes and making sure everything was as it should be, since he was totally OCD about every little thing. He looked up and saw Roxas, "Roxas, you aren't on shift today are you?" said Zexion looking through his book.

"No, I'm just here waiting for someone." Roxas said heading towards a book shelf.

He walked towards the chemistry books - not sure why - then picked up the book he had given Axel last night - the bright red cover reminded him of Axel's insane hair colour, maybe it was an experiment gone wrong, he thought with a laugh – and took it over to the desk.

"Zexion, can I take this out."

"Okay," he said taking the book from Roxas then after reading the title said, "You don't do chemistry, why're you taking this out?"

"I just want to read it." He said staring out the glass door of the library looking for Axel.

"Okay, here you go." Zexion handed the book to Roxas which he then put in his bag. "By the way Roxas, could you cover Larxene's shift tomorrow? She's annoyed with her boyfriend and I don't want her near the books, she can hardly control her temper when she's in a good mood. Also, do you have any idea where the clock is, since it's not on the desk and I've searched everywhere."

"… No idea." He said realising he'd have to get it back from Axel at some point.

He went outside and looked at the time it was 6.59pm and 55 seconds. _4… 3… 2… 1…_Where is he; he didn't stand me up, did he…? Wait this cannot be confused for that, this is _not_ a date!The sound of a motorcycle got closer till it was right in front of Roxas, giving him a heart attack.

Axel took off the helmet - god knows how he got his hair under that thing- and said, "Hey, Roxy!"

"Hey." Roxas said weakly, just getting over the shock of nearly getting hit by this monster of a bike.

"Here take this." Axel said, handing Roxas a helmet.

"Can I ask where we're going?" Roxas asked, eyeing up the bike, not really wanting to get on something that was so stupidly dangerous.

"Just get on the bike." Axel smirked, "You aren't scared are you?"

"No, of course not," said Roxas defiantly and, even though he was mind blowingly terrified, he put the helmet on and got on the bike. Axel proved he was right when he revved the engine and Roxas grabbed his waist tightly, terrified that he was going to fall off.

"Knew it." Axel laughed, "Don't fly off." He said jokingly, though Roxas didn't find it funny in any way.

Axel zoomed off down the road with Roxas clinging on for dear life.

The scenery rushed past, but he wasn't paying attention, he was trying not to die. He didn't ever think that he would feel safer holding onto Axel than running away from him, the guy was a psyco.

"You okay back there?" shouted Axel over the wind that was rushing past them.

Roxas nodded unable to speak, Axel could feel his fear.

"It's okay, we're almost there." Axel reassured the frightened blonde.

He pulled up outside the place but Roxas didn't let go, even after Axel had cut the engine. His eyes were shut tight and he was crushing Axel's waist.

"Dude, you can let go." Axel waited or Roxas to let go but apparently he wasn't listening. He pulled at the arms that were wrapped around him. "Roxas?"

"Okay…" he said in a barely audible voice.

Roxas had no idea where he was since he had spent the entirety of the drive with his eyes closed but it didn't look too bad, from the outside at least.

When they entered Roxas noticed that it was dimly lit and very casual, this made him more relaxed, after his near death experience with an insane scientist on a motorcycle.

Axel asked the waitress for a table, they sat at the bar waiting.

"What do you want; it's all on me tonight." Axel grinned.

"Em… a diet coke." Said Roxas.

"That isn't very interesting." Axel seemed disappointed for some reason.

"Fine then, a normal Coke." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Even less so." Axel laughed, "Right, I'll choose something for you." He got the barman's attention and asked for, "A blue WKD and Vodka coke."

"Here you go," Axel said handing Roxas a bottle of bright blue… something? Roxas was pretty sure this wasn't good for you. "Perfect, matches your eyes." That made Roxas's face flush a light shade of pink, then he scowled at Axel for making such a comment.

"I don't drink…" He said, looking into the bottle not sure what to do with it, he didn't want to drink something that was potentially radioactive.

"It's just one drink it's not going to kill you and if you don't like it, I'll get you something else." Axel smiled and pushed the bottle to Roxas's lips. Blushing, a bit more red than pink now, Roxas took a sip. It tasted strange, really sweet; he wasn't sure how to describe it.

"It's kinda okay, I guess." Not wanting to boost Axel's ego any more than was completely necessary.

"There you go, can't judge it till you try it." Axel said triumphantly.

Then a waitress came over and directed them to a table and took their orders.

"Here you go sir, is there anything else I can do for you?" the waitress asked politely setting their food down.

"No, we're fine." Axel said, without looking away from Roxas, which made him uncomfortable.

"Em… so how'd the exam go?" he asked, the only thing he could think of that he knew about this guy who he had just agreed to spend the night in a library and drive him god knows where to have dinner - Roxas _just_ realised how creepy this actually seemed. But also how he had just known to trust Axel - not something he would do with other people.

"I think I've passed it?" Axel said, his tone confident but there was an obvious question at the end.

"Good, cause you're not staying in the library again." He said jokingly. Axel chuckled. "But seriously, if Zexion finds out about this I'm so fired."

"You know Zexy? Actually he lives in the Library, so no shit."

"Yeah, he's my boss. How do you know him?" Zexion seriously - not trying to be mean - didn't seem the type of guy who had friends - apart from Demyx but that was really just Demyx stalking him.

"My roommate, Demy, brought him home to meet me once. He wanted to mark his territory, I think." Axel snickered.

"Oh, cool." Then a thought hit him and he just blurted out, "Wait, what? Do you mean they're…?" his voice trailed off realising what he had just done.  
>"Ha, Dem wishes! But no, they aren't dating." Axel then started laughing hysterically at Roxas's face.<br>"Demyx is gay?" Roxas had never thought about it before.  
>"Yeah… you hadn't noticed? Well it isn't exactly that obvious, I mean compared to Magenta Flowers, he's insanely straight."<br>"Wow, I had no idea… wait, who's Magenta?" Roxas seemed confused by Axel nickname for said friend.  
>"Sorry, I mean Marluxia."<br>"Oh god! Wasn't he going out with Larxene! She'd have knifed him for that!" Roxas may not go out but he knew roughly what went on through overhearing Riku.  
>"She did… or at least she tried." Axel laughed. Roxas's eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging loose. "Apparently he told her while they were in the kitchen - big mistake."<br>"When did this happen?" Roxas was having a hard time trying to process all this new information.  
>"Last night, apparently. When they were at a party – I was meant to be there but Saix said if I didn't study then I'd be kicked out this time for sure," Axel pouted, "He's such a bastard I don't know why I agreed to share an apartment with him! – Anyway, long story short Marluxia told her because he hoped she'd be drunk enough not to aim with enough precision to hit him. I wish I'd been there her face would've been…" By this point Axel was pissing himself laughing and couldn't finish his sentence.<p>

Axel started talking again, but Roxas wasn't listening, he was thinking. This is nice, he thought, and smiled to himself. He hadn't really had anyone to talk to since he arrived at college… well that wasn't actually true, he had Sora and Riku, but… anyway this is fun. He then started to look more closely at the insane red head, he noticed that he had amazing green eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the dim light, he noticed his cocky grin; he noticed the way he kept brushing back a bit hair that had come loose from the insane style…

Roxas was then wakened from his thoughts when Axel commented, "What're you smiling about?"  
>"What… er… nothing..." Roxas could feel his cheeks burning, and he looked down to try hide.<br>"Then why're you blushing?" Axel teased.  
>"Fuck off." Roxas said defensively, still looking down wishing he would disappear. <em>Why is this guy such a jerk…?<em>

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who's buying you dinner, Tinkerbelle," Axel joked, but Roxas took offence at being referred to as a fairy… or pixie… or whatever that bloody girl was in Peter Pan!

_Okay that's it!_ "I'm not a wee sparkly, pink fairy like my stupid brother is. Just shut it!" He glared at Axel with ice cold eyes.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I was just kidding." _What the fuck? It was only a joke… _

"It wasn't funny!" _Roxas what the hell, pull yourself together he obviously didn't mean to annoy you. _"Sorry…"

"No it's my fault." _That was weird, is he bipolar or something?_

"So…" Roxas wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"What year are you in?" Axel said helpfully.

"I'm in first year. You?"

"Second year. Where did you go to school?"

"Osaka High, but I technically started school in Glasgow."

"Wait, where's that?"

"In Scotland."

"So, in England." said Axel confidently. Roxas felt his hand twitch, in a way that was familiar, the way it normally did when some ignorant bastard chose to say that. But, instead of punching this, certain ignorant bastard, he chose to say firmly, "It's not _IN_ England it's near it." A _hint_ of irritation in his voice.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Axel said, noticing the fist Roxas's left hand was balled into a fist. That made him think, "Are you left handed?"

"Yeah, why?" said Roxas.

"Did you know that apparently, all left handers had a right handed twin, but more often than not the left handed one takes all the food for itself and the right handed one dies before they are born."

"My twin is right handed…" Roxas said, shaken by the fact that he could've killed Sora, before they were even really alive - much as he hated his stupid boyfriend he loved his brother.

"You have a twin? Awesome, I've always thought it would be cool to have a twin, could've confused the hell outta people." Axel laughed.

"It's not really that great, they're always there, no matter what, and you can't get rid of him." Roxas was really thinking about Riku when he said this though – the plus one you got with Sora, no matter what.

Roxas loved his twin more than anything, but his boyfriend was a different story. Riku always treated Roxas like crap, there wasn't really much he could do about it though. Riku made Sora happy. When there mum died he didn't speak to anyone, but when Riku showed up, he seemed to start living again.

Roxas looked down and hunched forward in his chair. He still couldn't think about it…

"You alright?" Axel looked at Roxas's face which was clouded in grief.  
>Roxas looked up and immediately put a bright expression on to mask his sadness. "I'm fine."<p>

"No, seriously dude, you looked like someone'd just died or something." Said Axel worried about Roxas. But as soon as Axel said this Roxas's façade broke, and once again, his head lowered and became dark with sorrow. "I'm fine…" Trying desperately to stop his voice from cracking and showing he was weak.

"Come on, I'm not an idiot… well maybe I am, but still, what is it?" Axel was getting really concerned now.

"Leave it; I don't want to talk about it…" Roxas could feel the pain in the pit of stomach move up towards his lungs and heart, but it was a pain he was used to, he'd been dealing with it since he was ten years old, since it happened…

Axel knew from Roxas's last outburst that if he pried anymore, chances were Roxas would try to leave again. "Alright…but, I know from experience it's better to just talk about it, if you want to, I'll listen..." Axel was kinda awkward when he said this, because he had never said anything like that to anyone before, it wasn't like him at all, but for some reason even though they had just met he felt compelled to say this to some kid - and compared to Axel that an accurate description, because the boy didn't look much older than fifteen, though surely he must've been older to get into college and Axel… well, by the time he got into college he was old enough to have graduated, at least… he wasn't actually sure of what age he really was though, all of the years after his seventeenth seemed to blur together... he had no one to tell him how long it had been, but he knew it had been a while…

The conversation ground to a halt, mainly because Axel – who had really been doing most of the talking - had shut up for the first time that evening. They sat for at least 5 minutes awkwardly eating in total silence; finally Axel couldn't take it anymore and changed the subject.

"When did you move to Japan then?"

"What?" Roxas looked up; he had been spacing out and hadn't fully understood the words.

"You said you started school in Scotland, when'd you move here?"

"I moved here when I was eleven years old, my father is Japanese and he wanted to move back." Roxas said trying to avoid the question about why they moved by briefly putting in a minor reason.

"Did you know any Japanese before you came over?" Axel was really interested in what it was like going to live in another country – he had always wanted to do something like that.

"Yeah, Cloud always kept us speaking in Japanese, even when were really young – my first word was, 'aoi' because me and Sora have blue eyes."

"So if Scotland isn't in English, what did you speak?"

"Still English, just different accents."

"I don't really know much, just the stuff we were taught in school. Say something in English."

"Em… What is it you want me to say?"

"Konnichi wa watashi wa Rokusasu."

"Herro, my name'su Roxus." He said trying to remember how to use a Scottish accent considering that he hadn't spoken any English since he came to Japan 7 years ago. Also he had always had a slight accent because of Cloud speaking to them in Japanese so often when they were learning to speak.

"That's really cool!"

"I don't like the accent I use when I speak like that, because it's a mix of Scottish and Japanese." Said Roxas not wanting the compliment when he knew he hadn't done well.

"No, I like the accent. It's nice." Axel said warmly affectionately.

"Thank you." Roxas smiled, the compliment from Axel made him very happy, though he didn't understand why.

"No problem." Axel grinned. For an extremely brief moment their eyes met but Roxas flicked his gaze away and blushed lightly, not noticeably but, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks. _Why do you keep blushing? Why are you so nervous?_ He thought. But to these questions he had no answers… or at least no answers he would admit…

"Can I get another drink?"

"Sure, what d'you want?" said Axel grinning.

"What have you got?"

"Stronger version of yours, d'you think you can handle it?" Axel teased

"I want to try it." Axel passed him the glass. Roxas made sure not to drink from the same side as Axel, he did not want an indirect kiss.

"Want to have a game then?"

"What kind of game?"

"Whoever can down the most shots wins." Axel grinned excitedly and Roxas did not want to disappoint him.

"Okay." He said with a smile

"Let's get a bottle then."

The waitress brought over a bottle and two shot glasses.

"Right, GO!"

…

_**A few shots later…**_

…

"This was awesome." Roxas was standing outside, swaying slightly - because of his inability to handle any quantity of alcohol. "What do you wanna do now?" It was a strange sensation being drunk: he felt warm; his vision seemed to blur slightly when he moved his gaze too quickly; also he seemed less in control, like it wasn't him moving his body anymore, as if he were a puppet or a ragdoll being controlled by his subconscious rather than his conscious mind – as soon as he thought of doing something he had already done it.

"Em... do you want to come back to mine, you can meet Saix and well, you already know Demy."

"Sounds…" Roxas paused and tried to think of an adjective other than awesome, but his brain apparently didn't want to comply, "awesome!" he smiled cutely.

"Excellent!" Axel grinned. "Let's go then." He started walking to his bike. Roxas followed, nearly tripping over his feet, a lot.

"Dude, you okay?" said Axel looking at the inebriated boy, wondering if it was safe to have him on the bike – the way he was swaying seemed to suggest that it was probably not the best idea. "It's not too far so we can just walk, I don't want you falling off. The bike"

"I'm not gonna fall…" said Roxas - his fear of the bike completely gone now - was having trouble standing let alone balancing on a bike. "Whoa…" Roxas tripped over while standing stationary. Axel caught him and held him up.

"Seriously, I think we should just walk, or in your case… I should probably just carry you." He winked at Roxas playfully, and for the first time that night Roxas wasn't offended by such a gesture.

"Maybe you should." Roxas said playing along.

"Okay, now I know you've had waaay too much." Axel laughed. "Not that I'm complaining, you're much more fun like this." Axel stared into Roxas's cerulean blue eyes.

"Let us walk then!" said Roxas pointing forwards as if he was holding a sword, like a knight about to set out on a quest.

"Other way dude." Roxas then spun round 180 degrees and almost fell again. Axel caught him again but then picked him up and carried him. "You'd make a wonderful princess, Roxy"

Roxas crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "I'm a prince, bitch!" he joked, "Now if you're my prince take me to a castle."

"Yes my Lady." Axel tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't contain it.

…

When they got to the door he put Roxas down beside the wall so he could lean on it, he found his keys and opened it. Inside it was dark.

"Dem…?" there was no response… "Saix…?" no response either… "Well apparently no one's here...?" Axel checked his phone – it wasn't unusual for Demyx but Saix was always here. He had a text from Saix:

'Working late, I probably won't be back till 1am.'

He had about ten texts/ voice mail from Dem, getting increasingly more bizarre with each one, the last one being:

'I donyyyyyt likhe uit hear I wannnnggda slweep y doniyyyt yiu whear is zexuion shjt…'

(Roughly translated? – 'i don't like it here, i want to sleep. why don't i know where is zexy. Shit…')

"Apparently they're both out…" Axel said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thaz 'kay," Roxas said moving closer to Axel, he got up on his tip toes and kissed Axel.

"Wait… no… you're too drunk to know what you're doing, Roxas." Axel pushed Roxas away from him and held him at arm's length. _He's too young… come on, you're making up excuses, you've done things like this before what's so different? _

"No, I'm not… I know exactly what I'm doing…" He looked up at Axel. Axel looked into Roxas' deep sapphire eyes. _No…_

"You'll hate me for it later." Axel tore his gaze away trying not to let himself be convinced otherwise by those eyes that seemed so sure.

"I promise, I won't!" his head seemed fuzzy but he knew what he wanted right now and he wanted Axel's lips on his…

The look in Roxas' eyes was sincere. "You won't even remember saying that in the morning… Sit down I'll get you some water."

"No! Don't leave me alone!" Roxas became scared that Axel would disappear if he wasn't there, as if he was reverting back to a childlike state.

"It's okay Roxas… I'll be back in less than two minutes, just sit down. You've never been drunk before so you should probably drink some water or you'll have a hangover."

"Okay…" Roxas took a seat on the sofa.

"I'll be right back." Axel said going to the kitchen.

Axel leaned against the counter. _What am I going to do… he can't stay here; I don't know where he lives… he's just a kid! _Axel put his head in his hands_. Why am I even doing this? I don't… no… usually I can just let them go in the end, but I don't want to have to…_

"Axel?" Roxas came into the kitchen. "I don't feel well…"

"Shit, come to the bathroom and you can sit there." Said Axel, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, then rushing to show Roxas where to go. They made it just in time.

…

"You okay now, Rox?" They had been sitting on the bathroom floor; waiting to make sure Roxas wasn't gonna start throwing up again.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." The drunk feeling had pretty much gone and he was unable to recall anything after the last vodka shot. "…when did we leave the restaurant…?"

The moment he finished the question, his vision clouded over and went black...

"Rox… Hey, Roxas…? Fuck…"

Axel got up then leaned down to pick up Roxas. He took him to his bedroom and placed him on the bed, not wanting to make him sleep on the couch. He heard someone ringing the door, then, "Asel lemme in… I lost my key…" _Great_, thought Axel, _now I have to deal with Demyx as well._

He went to fetch Demyx who was currently lying on the ground outside the door. Axel put one of Demyx's arms round his shoulders and half dragged the semi-conscious Demyx to his room and dumped him on the bed and left. He went back to his own room to check on Roxas, who was curled up in a ball like a cat - that couldn't be comfortable, thought Axel as he placed a blanket over him. He smirked as Roxas snuggled into the blanket.

Axel sat on the edge of the bed and put his head on the wall behind him. He looked down at the sleeping boy thinking, _He's really young, isn't he? It's not like you haven't done younger than him but he seems… different somehow. He looked older than this last night… he must be at least eighteen to be at the college, but he looks so young. Just going by his looks I'd guess he was around thirteen. _Axel smirked. _That makes him cute kinda though… _

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got this up, sorry it took so long... I wrote this and then just kept adding to it and it turned out to be really long... heh *insert awkward laugh here* anyway I really couldn't be bothered going through it all more than five times (as usual cause I always want to make these really good grammatically - geeky and proud XD) so I apologize for any mistakes, should have got them all but tell me and I'll fix it :)<br>**

**Read and review :D . The reviews are greatly appreciated and I will try and answer them as quickly as I can :D x  
><strong>


	4. The morning after the night before

Chapter 4:

_**1, 2, 3, 4, Stranger shows at the door.**_

_**5, 6, 7, 8, Vodka tastes really great…**_

_**9, 10, 11, 12, What happened… aw hell!**_

_**Shit, no way I'm doing that again…**_

The room was bright when Roxas opened his eyes. _Oh god my head! _He covered his eyes, but it didn't help. He noticed two things at once: he had no idea where he was -he only remembered that he had been out with Axel the night before- and he felt like he had been hit by a truck.

"Back in the land of the living?" Axel laughed. The next thing that Roxas noted - with annoyance - was Axel's obvious lack of a hangover.

Roxas glared at Axel, "Shut up…!" He had no idea the red head could be so annoying or so loud, this early in the morning.

"Yeah, that first hangover is a bitch." Axel whispered. "Come on get up, I'll make something to eat." he ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Hey!" Roxas glared up at Axel and unconsciously pouted.

"Sorry," Axel snickered, then left signalling for Roxas to follow.

Roxas got up and moved towards the door, "Oi, wait for me…" he tried to follow but the lights in the hall were so bright, he grabbed the blanket and put it over him like a hooded cloak. He entered the kitchen and sat down on a stool.

Axel looked at him and stifled a laugh, "So, what d'you want?" Roxas was shocked, Axel didn't seem like the type of person who'd be a good cook, he seemed more likely to turn everything to charcoal. Or maybe that was just the hair. The shock must have shown on his face because Axel commented.  
>"Hey, I'm a good cook… <em>but<em> Saix doesn't let me anymore because of a few minor incidents with the kitchen setting on fire," _Knew it_, thought Roxas with a smile. "Therefore," Axel went away for a second and came back with Saix, who looked as if he had just been rudely awakened by the hyper red head. He flung an arm over Saix's shoulders, "This guy'll cook for us." He grinned at Saix, who glared back in obvious disapproval, which increased when his eyes focussed on Roxas.

He looked Roxas over, "Who is this one then…?" asked Saix contemptuously.

"He's a friend, Roxas why don't you go lie on the couch; I bet your head is pretty sore." He ushered Roxas out of the room and closed the door.

Axel sat down in the stool Roxas had just vacated. After a brief silence Saix uttered, "Bit young for you, don't you think, Axel?" he got some stuff out of the fridge and began preparing breakfast.

Leaning back Axel replied, "It's not like that-…" he looked down and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Saix raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Sure, just like it wasn't like that with the others." laying on the sarcasm thick.

"Name one." Said Axel defensively.

Challenge accepted, "I can name them all but, I don't believe you could. Well, there was Tatsuya, Yuu, Kazuya-…" he was cut off by Axel.

"I get the point…" _He's right; I can't remember any of these names…_

"And there was: Daisuke, Jun, Kaito, Rik-..." He was cut off again by Axel.

Axel grabbed an apple and threw it at his roommates head but Saix dodged it with ease, obviously used to it. "Okay I get it! Fuck off!" The redhead was getting really pissed off with his stupid bloody roommate who insisted he was far superior, just cause he was the boy-toy of Xemnas, the Dean's son… "_**Anyway**_ it isn't… We were just out for drinks-..."

"Oh, I just love the stories where you take under-aged kids out for alcohol when I doubt they could buy it themselves for at least 5 years. Or in the case of that particular kid… hm… at least 8 years."

"Shut up_! As I was saying_," Axel said starting to get more irritated with each word that came out of the moron's mouth, "We were out for drinks, we came back here cause I thought Demyx would be here and Roxas knows him for work. Roxas_ fell asleep._ _End of_." He stressed the fact that they hadn't done anything since he usually would've…

"I'm sure…" Saix muttered sceptically, as he put some bacon, eggs and sausage in a pan.

"Just make us some breakfast! I didn't ask for your opinion, the only reason you're here is cause I'm not allowed to cook." Axel complained

"And the reason you're not allowed to cook, is because you nearly set the place on fire on exactly 8 - not entirely - separate occasions!" He lit the cooker and put the pan on.

"Wasn't my fault…"Axel's immature response was reinforced greatly by the fact he looked like a child who had just been scolded.

He looked up at Axel with an expression that seemed to be a mixture of 'how much of an idiot are you?' and pure rage, "You call styling your hair beside the _**gas **_cooker_ 'not your fault'! _I tried to stop you and look what I got!_" _Saix pointed at the scar on his face. "Your hair wasn't the only casualty of that little explosion!"

"I didn't know hair spray would react with it!" said Axel idiotically.

Saix was close to murdering this fool, "You're doing _chemistry! _How could you not know?"

Axel thought about it for a second, "Well I do now!" Axel had been really upset since his hair had never been the same, it stuck up and as far as he could tell it was never going back down.

Saix held the bridge of his nose, "That's not the point…" he said exasperated with his flat-mates idiocy. "There were many other things, such as: The trying to boil an egg with no water- I not even sure how you managed to set half the kitchen on fire that time; leaving a towel in the oven, on full heat, to -and I quote- 'Dry it.'; experiments to see what objects would explode in the microwave. Putting your phone in the oven because you thought it was a safe place to keep it, then later, putting your laptop in the oven cause you couldn't find anything to eat…"

"Hey, that time I was stoned!"

"Let me finish: The time you thought Xemnas was trying to kill you so you decided to set him on fire, he has never really gotten over that - he still refuses to come over! - anyway and lastly you created a volcano out of popsicle sticks and then put it on the cooker to 'heat up the stones so they would melt and spill out just like a real volcano'!"

"How was I supposed to know they would go on fire?"

"Because the 'stones' were actually just pieces of paper scrunched up into little balls and popsicle sticks are wood, which burns if you haven't noticed."

"Demyx does stuff like that too! And Demyx had spiked my drink that time with Xemnas - turns out Demyx wasn't sure what drug it was and decided to test it on me…"

Saix sighed, there was no way of getting through to Axel, "Yes, but you see Axel, there is the recurring element of you always set stuff on _fire_ and Demyx just gets everything wet."

Axel glared at Saix who looked coolly back at him making even angrier. "I'm going to talk to Roxas!" Axel got up knocking over the stool and stomped towards the lounge.

"Don't set him on fire…" teased Saix, Axel gave him the finger as he walked into the lounge. He saw Roxas, curled up on the sofa, breathing softly, just like how he found him in the library. He knelt down and gazed at him, his face was pale and looked soft, his pale gold hair had fallen over his eyes, he looked so beautiful…  
>"Sure, not like that at all…" Saix was leaning against the doorframe, satisfied that he had proved Axel wrong.<p>

Roxas' eyes fluttered open and Axel jumped back and tripped over the coffee table. "Wha…?" Roxas said drowsily.

"Aw, shit!" said Axel picking himself up.

"Well I do keep telling you to be more careful…" Saix said condescendingly.

"Fuck you…" Axel muttered, then looked over at Roxas, "What're you laughing at?"

Roxas put a hand over his mouth, "Nothing." Roxas giggled.

Axel threw his arms in the air, "Is everyone against me?"

"If you don't shut up I will be." Demyx had apparently been woken by this and had just appeared wrapped in a duvet and holding his head, "I'm gonna kill Larx when I see her next, that couldn't have just been absynth..."

Axel shook his head, "Never mind. You made the breakfast yet Saixy." Axel said winking.

Saix shuddered, "I will pay you never to do that again."

"Making no promises." Axel laughed.

He signalled towards the kitchen, "Go get it, it's on the table."

"Why didn't you just bring it through?" Axel complained.

"Come on, there is no point arguing…" Demyx said grabbing Axel's arm and dragging him through to the kitchen.

The smell from the kitchen was all it took to bring the nausea back. Roxas clamped a hand over his mouth. Saix took one look at the boy's face and called Axel, "Get back here, I think your little kid needs a hand."

Roxas's face was white as a sheet, "I think I'm gonna throw up…"

Axel sprinted back though and helped Roxas up. "Rox, please get to the bathroom, Saix will make me clear it up…" He said pushing the blonde to the door of the bathroom.

"He's not wrong… I won't be clearing up Axel's mess."

Axel turned to glare at Saix. "This isn't _my_ mess. Do you just blame me for everything?"

Saix plainly replied, "Yes." The man was quite confusing, he acted as though he hated Axel yet he still lived with him and looked after him - he acted like an older brother, looking after but also teasing Axel.

"Lovely, isn't he?" He said looking over to where Roxas had been, but he was gone.

Saix sighed, "Go help him; he's your responsibility while he's here."

Axel walked through to the bathroom and found Roxas with his head in the toilet, throwing up for what was probably the millionth time - he wasn't sure how the kid had anything left in him.  
>"You, okay?"<p>

"What do you think?" said Roxas when he had stopped.

"Sorry, shouldn't have let you drink that much." Roxas just glared up at Axel cursing him for giving the drinks. There was no way on heaven or earth that he was ever drinking again, this was just awful. Riku was a lying bastard, there was no way this was fun! "Sorry..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. _Nice to know he's back to normal… _Axel thought sarcastically.

"You should really stop giving alcohol to minors." Saix said from the other room.

Axel leant round door frame and looked around for Saix, though he couldn't see him he just shouted, "Fuck off, Saix! You aren't helping!" in the general direction his voice came from.

Saix then appeared behind Axel, "You love me really." He waved a bottle of water in front of Axel's face. "For the kid." He whispered then left.

Axel went over to Roxas putting a hand on his shoulder and handed the bottle of water to him. Roxas sat back and took a mouthful of water then spat it out into the toilet, trying to clean his mouth out. Axel gave him some mouth wash, realising what he was trying to do. "I feel better now." Axel didn't look convinced. He lifted his head so he could look at Axel reassuringly, "I'll be fine." He smiled, then started to get up. Axel put out his hand. "Thanks." Axel pulled him up; Roxas lost his balance and fell forward onto Axel's chest. He blushed as he started to remember what he had tried to do the night before. He pulled away quickly, averting his gaze, and left the room, trying to remember what had happened.

_You were drunk that was not your fault. It doesn't count cause you didn't know what you were doing! But how far did it go? I can't remember… What the fuck happened… I woke up in another man's bed… maybe I don't want to know… _Roxas hadn't really thought about it till now, but his memory of the night before was hazy at best, as if looking through thick fog, there were a lot of blanks. _Two nights in a row I've slept somewhere other than the apartment and Axel was with me on both occasions… Riku's gonna have a fun with this_, he thought and hung his head. _There was no escaping it, unless he lied… _  
>He had a girl in his class, Xion, she had made it obvious that she was interested.<em> Class… Wait this is Tuesday, what time is it? <em>he got his phone from his jeans pocket, _12:45! Shit, class started 15minutes ago._

Roxas started panicking and nearly crashed into Axel as he ran to ask him, "Axel? I'm late for class, can you drive me?"

"You sure you're well enough to go to class? You just spent the majority of last night and this morning chucking your guts up." Axel asked, anxious that Roxas might feel ill again.

_If I spent the majority of last night throwing up, I doubt anything happened. _"You're right." He seemed to calm down a bit, _Of course nothing happened, I would never…_ "I should get home though, Sora's probably worried."

"Sure, let's get something to eat first." Axel smiled glad to see that Roxas was going to rest.

When they entered the kitchen, they found Demyx collapsed, lying on his front. "Y'okay there Dem?" Axel said casually - apparently this was a regular occurrence. Axel picked up his stool and sat on it, Roxas followed suit.

Demyx grunted and moved his head so he could speak, "Wn a geh m ans on er… sweayd god, sh's de…"

"You bring it on yourself." Axel said in Saix's general condescending tone.

Demyx seemed to try and get up but thought better of it, "G fuh yrsel."

Roxas looked at Demyx, he knew him from work, not very well, however Demyx always seemed happy and full of energy, it concerned him that he should be anything other than that. "Don't you think you should help him?"

Axel briefly looked at Demyx then said, "He'll be fine, he's always like this when he wakes up."

"I lame arx"

"Yep…"

"So you're just leaving him on the floor…?"

"Demyx, do you need any help?"

"Nnh."

"See he's just fine." Axel grinned, "Anyway, eat something."

Roxas picked a plate and started eating. Axel watched him, "What…?" said Roxas noticing Axel's stare, he rubbed his mouth, "Have I got something on my face?" he was flustered and then blushed when Axel ruffled his hair. "Stop it!" he looked up at Axel like a child who was being teased.

"Sorry." Axel laughed. He took a plate and started eating, he kept glancing at Roxas, _What are you doing!_ He inwardly cursed himself for even thinking of the possibility.._. _Roxas looked up at him through his eyelashes, unsure if his cheeks had gone back to normal colour. Axel felt as if his heart stopped when he saw those blue eyes, _Fuck!_

"You done?" he said looking at Roxas' plate. Roxas nodded and took his plate over to clean it. "Wait, you don't have to, Saix'll to do that."

The blonde frowned, "Do you just make him do everything around here?"

Saix seemed to have a sixth sense for when he was needed, "Yes, he does, but if I let either of them do anything I doubt there would be anything left of this place. At least they cancel each out most of the time." Saix sighed.

"Cancel each other out?"

"Yes, they have an amazing affinity for fire and water, luckily if one sets something alight then the other will put it out."

"Lemme guess, Axel's the pyro." Roxas giggled.

"Is it seriously that easy to tell?" They both gave him sceptical looks. "What isn't it more reasonable to believe that the incense obsessed hippy would be setting everything on fire more often than me?"

"Considering that you're the one who's _afraid of water_, I think it's fair to assume who the hydromaniac is between you and Demyx." Saix said this with an evil grin then looked at Roxas who was almost killing himself trying not to laugh. Axel glared at Roxas who stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not afraid of water I just don't like it…" Saix flicked some water out of the bucket he was currently filling, making Axel yelp. "The fuck?"

Saix picked up the bucket making Axel flinch away, fearful of the liquid. "Relax, this isn't for you." said Saix as he tipped the bucket over Demyx.

"I'm awake." said Demyx who sprung up apparently completely rejuvenated. He flicked his hair back into his style.

Axel whimpered, drawing his legs up to stop the water from getting to them. "I hate you, you little shit!"

"Axel, stop being a child, and Demyx, clean up this mess before he has a panic attack." Saix left the room.

Demyx didn't question Saix cause he knew it was a pointless argument; he was never going to win. He picked up a mop and bucket and started cleaning up.

But really Roxas wasn't paying attention to what Demyx and Saix were doing, he was focussing Axel. All he could see in his eyes was terror and he needed to make that look go away because it hurt him to see Axel like that. He silently slid off his stool and moved towards Axel. "Definitely hydrophobic…" Roxas whispered faintly.  
>He placed his hands on either side of Axel's face and looked into his eyes. "Axel, don't worry, it's just water." Sora always got scared so Roxas knew exactly what to do to calm Axel down. "Just keep looking at me and take deep breaths." Axel's eyes started to return to normal and so did his breathing but Roxas stayed still hardly breathing, looking into Axel's eyes which had never seemed so green… Axel looked back into Roxas's cerulean eyes which were deep as the ocean though showing nothing, the beauty captivated him.<p>

Only when Demyx Spoke did Roxas realise how long hey had stayed like this, "Em… guys? I've finished cleaning up." Roxas just remembered Demyx's presence and let go of Axel as if electrocuted. He walked quickly and silently from the room with his head down. Axel stared after him. "Dude, what was that?" Demyx was shocked, Axel had never looked at anyone that way before - not even him…

"Nothing…" Axel whispered breathlessly.

_**When, even for just a few seconds, nothing is wrong - is that real?  
>When, even for just a few seconds, everything is perfect - it that possible?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Well I finally bothered to get this chapter checked and up on fanfiction... It's currently 1.41am and I'm shattered after having my Latin higher exam at 9am yesterday(technically) morning so if there're any mistakes I'm sorry but I want to sleep... :L<p>

Hope you liked this chapter, I had fun coming up with why Axel's not allowed to cook, the one with the egg actually happened to me before which says a lot aout my cooking skills XD**  
><strong>

Reviews are always welcome, it makes me happy knowing people are actually enjoying reading my fics and critisism is useful too cause I'd like to know how to improve as well ^_^

Anyway I'm going to get to sleep before I fall asleep on the keyboard... night night 3


End file.
